Destiny
by sakuravalkyrie
Summary: Everything was a mess. Conrad was in coma, the king locked himself up and tried to commit suicide. And it was all because of one tragedy. Chapter 5 up! Please read and review!
1. Tragedy

_**Disclaimer: I'll ask Santa to give me KKM for xmas. XD**_

**_Beta-ed by Raelyn33. _  
**

* * *

"How is he, Gunter?" A man wearing a green uniform asked. He had his hair tied down in a ponytail.

Gunter took a seat and looked at the man. He was looking tired and weary as if he had not slept for days. "It's no good, Gwendal. He's locked up in his room and has refused to talk to anyone."

Gwendal sighed and momentarily closed his eyes in frustration. "And Conrad?"

"He's still in a coma," Gunter answered. "If only he wasn't in that state, then perhaps he could talk to Yuuri-heika. Conrad's the only person he'll listen to now."

"Why did it have to happen like this?" Gwendal wondered. He stood up and looked outside. The sky was dark. Just then, rain started to fall. It was as if the heavens were sympathizing with them.

"It has already been a week," he heard Gunter say.

"Yes," Gwendal answered sadly, still staring outside. He didn't want to face Gunter as he was trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall. He, of all the people, must remain strong.

"You can cry if you want, you know," Gunter said understandingly. He too was devastated. It was an unexpected blow for them.

"Thank you," Gwendal said after a while, wiping the tears away. "But if Wolfram saw me like this, he'd have a fit. He'd probably say 'I don't recall having such a weak brother!'"

The Maoh's advisor laughed out weakly at what Gwendal had said. It was true. Wolfram wouldn't want to see them sad. And yet, they couldn't help but to feel so. The youngest prince cared more for their happiness than for his own. Over the years, he had grown from a selfish, spoiled brat to a selfless person. That's why. That's why they couldn't accept his fate, especially the young king. They all took it hard, but no one took it harder than Yuuri. He was totally devastated.

"Your Excellencies!"

The door suddenly burst open. A soldier came in, panting heavily.

"What happened?" Gwendal asked urgently.

"Ulrike-sama asks you to come to heika's room immediately," the soldier replied hurriedly. "She said his life is in danger."

"Wha-?!" Gunter said, stunned.

"Gunter!" Gwendal shouted. "Let's go. There isn't a moment to lose!"

In an instant, both of them rushed out of the room. They ran as quickly as they could. Along the way, they met Gisela. She told them she was also asked by Ulrike to come. What could have happen to Yuuri?

They are now coming close to Yuuri's room. From a distance, they could see two figures. One was trying to open the door and the smaller one was close by.

"Your Excellencies!" Ulrike yelled. "We have to get this door opened!" There was a tone of urgency and panic in her voice.

The soldier moved aside to let Gwendal open the door with his key. However, the door would not open.

"Yuuri-heika is using his maryoku to lock the door," Ulrike informed them.

"What should we do?" Gunter asked.

"Place your hands on the door," Gwendal said as he move closer. He also placed his hands on the opposite side of Gunter. "We'll concentrate our own maryoku on the door to disrupt the flow. Use that opportunity to get it opened."

"Okay," Gisela said. She positioned herself in front of the door.

Gwendal and Gunter let their maryoku flow. They could feel an overwhelming power countering them. It was the king's; but strangely, it was getting weaker and weaker.

"Now!" Gwendal yelled.

Gisela turned the door knob and it opened. They quickly went inside.

"Oh no," Ulrike said in horror.

In front of them, lying on the bed was Yuuri. He was covered in blood.

"He is still alive," Gisela said, checking his pulse. She then started to heal him. The others moved back to give her space.

"Why did you do this?" Gwendal said out loud. They stood frozen, unable to do anything but to watch Gisela heal him. And then, after what felt like an eternity, she finally stood up. She looked exhausted.

"He'll be fine now," she said. "His condition has stabilized."

"I'm relieved," Ulrike said.

"Thank goodness," said Gunter.

"Please carry Yuuri- heika to the other room," She ordered the guards. The guards gently carried Yuuri out. They all followed afterwards.

"What happened to him?" Gunter asked.

"He slashed both of his wrists," Gisela explained. "It was a deep cut. That's why there was so much blood. If we had gotten there a minute later, he could have died. He was already in a critical condition when we came in. He lost a lot of blood."

No one spoke after. They were all still shocked at what happened.

"Ulrike?" Gwendal said questioningly.

"I was at Shinou's temple when I saw Yuuri-heika's life force starting to weaken," she informed them. "I knew he was at Blood Pledge Castle so that didn't make sense. But it still continued to get weaker so I hurriedly came here."

"Why did he have to do it?" Gisela asked, covering her face with her hands. She was crying.

Nobody answered her. They all knew the reason but decided to keep it to themselves. Gunter embraced his daughter in an effort to comfort her. Everything was a mess.

"I'll return to the temple now," Ulrike said after a while.

Gunter stood up and escorted her. "Please be careful on your way back. I'll have one of the soldiers accompany you."

"Yes, thank you," Ulrike said as they made their way to the gate. There her horse was waiting for her.

"I'll send a message regarding Yuuri-heika's condition."

Ulrike nodded and left. Gunter stayed long enough to watch her disappear and went back to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stirred. He was slowly beginning to regain consciousness.

"_Where am I?"_

"_Am I still alive?"_

He tried to move, but he couldn't. He tried to open his eyes. Everything was a blur. Slowly, his eyes became accustomed to the light. He scanned his surroundings. It wasn't his room, but he was sure it was still Blood Pledge Castle. Nobody was inside, but he could feel some auras outside the room. There were guards stationed outside.

"_They transferred me into one of the guest rooms."_

He rose up to a sitting position. He turned on his right. He caught a sight of his reflection. Something was different about him. His onyx eyes were no longer shining with life. His face was no longer cheerful. He was no longer the same Yuuri.

"I didn't die," he said disappointedly.

* * *

Okay. This is my second story. Here's a question. To continue or not? Tell me what you think guys!


	2. The Events that Happened

"I didn't die," he repeated to himself miserably.

Yuuri looked at his wrists which were covered in bandages. As he stared, he remembered the events that happened a month ago. The reason he tried to kill himself. The memories he wanted to forget.

_**One month ago.**_

"Yes, we received an invitation from Big Shimaron," Gunter said, reading the contents of the paper he was holding. "It's the coronation of their new king."

"They also said the new king wanted to form an alliance, so they are inviting us as a sign of goodwill," Gwendal added. "The king and the future crown prince are invited to be exact."

"Hmmm," the young man sitting on the throne ponder. "Well, if that's the case, then I'll go."

"Wait, Yuuri," the blond on his side protested. "For all we know, this could be a trap. You can't trust Big Shimaron even if they have a new king."

"I know," Yuuri agreed heavily. "But, it'll be bad for us if we turn down the offer. It's best if we at least find out what their true intention is."

"Are you sure about this, heika?" Conrad asked uneasily.

"Yes," Yuuri answered firmly.

"If that's what you want," Wolfram reluctantly said. "I have no choice but to agree with you."

"Thanks, Wolf," Yuuri beamed at him.

"Regarding your escorts," Gunter brought up. "Aside from your usual bodyguards, it would be best if both Gwendal and I come with you."

"That won't be necessary," Yuuri disagreed. "Wolfram is coming with me anyway. He's more than capable to protect me. I'm not a weakling anymore. Conrad's been training me so I'm pretty good in using a sword. Wolfram even acknowledges it. Besides, who'll run the kingdom if the two of you come with me?"

Both Gunter and Gwendal were silenced at the king's answer. They were in a big dilemma. They couldn't leave the kingdom ungoverned. As Gunter is the prime minister and Gwendal's the commander of the Mazoku army, they can't just easily leave their positions. But of course, they couldn't allow the king to attend by himself even if he is with Wolfram. Especially if the kingdom in question was none other than Big Shimaron. It was suicidal to trust that kingdom as evidenced by their betrayal over the years. It also didn't help that it was a human kingdom and that the Mazoku are still pretty much hated over there. But the king was still determined to attend.

"Then, please choose either one of us to accompany you," Gunter said in a pleading voice. It was a desperate measure. He couldn't allow the king to go with only Wolfram at all cost.

"How about this," Yuuri suggested instead. "Conrad will also come with me as well as Yozak. The two of you will stay here and I'll regularly update you on our current status."

With the finality of Yuuri's voice, Gunter didn't have any other choice but to accept. He grudgingly agreed despite the protest in his mind. He didn't doubt his student's skill, but he had this unnerving feeling that something bad might happen. But it was also highly unlikely since no country would be foolish enough to target their king. Conrad would also go so there is no need to worry. With that in mind, he pushed away his worries as he left the room. The king's departure must be properly taken care of.

Yuuri watched as Gwendal and Conrad returned to their duties.

It has already been ten years since he became the Maoh of Shin Makoku. He mentally laughed as he remembered the day he arrived. It was an absolute shock for him to find out he was the king of Shin Makoku; even more so when he unexpectedly gained a fiancé. Not to mention that fiancé was a hot tempered, gorgeous blond. Bishounen. That was what came to his mind when he first saw him.

They initially didn't get along, but in one way or another, Wolfram fell in love with him. His initial reaction was to reject him. Heck, that kind of relationship wasn't even socially accepted in Japan. Moreover, what would his parents think of him? But he also fell in love. When? He didn't know, probably five years after they were first "engaged." He rejected Wolfram over and over again until the day he just confessed that he also loved him. But he was glad he did. He loved the blond more than anyone else in the world. His parents were also surprisingly supportive, especially his mother. Shori, well he would usually tease him that all he could attract were males, but he knew that was just his brother's way of saying he has their backs.

Everything went smoothly afterwards. The whole kingdom was happy for them. Even after all the years that have passed, they weren't married yet. They were still young, for Shinou's sake, and marriage was the last thing on their minds. They even already have a daughter. For the time being, they were completely happy being with each other.

"Yuuri?"

And speaking of their relationship, their fifth anniversary is nearing. There wasn't a calendar in Shin Makoku so he usually kept tabs by himself. He should really bring a calendar sometimes. Putting that aside, he hasn't bought a gift for Wolfram yet, but he still has a few more weeks to think about it.

"Yuuri!" somebody shouted.

He was being shaken roughly. "W-wwhat?" he answered, surprised.

"You were dozing off," Wolfram replied, annoyed. He folded is arms across his chest and glared at his fiancé. "I've been calling your name for a while now."

Yuuri stood up and caressed Wolfram's face. "Sorry about that," he said in an apologetic tone. "Shall we go now? Greta's probably waiting for us."

Wolfram replied with a "humph" but allowed Yuuri to touch his face. Yuuri watched him, laughing. Wolfram hadn't change much over the years. He still had the same childish attitude which never ceased to amuse him. But he could also be serious whenever the situation ask for it.

"Come on," Yuuri said, taking Wolfram's hand.

Wolfram silently followed Yuuri, allowing himself to be guided by Yuuri's hand. Earlier, while they were having a conference, a messenger had announced that Greta had already arrived from her vacation. She was gone for a month, traveling with Cheri to different places. As they were in the middle of the meeting, they couldn't leave at once despite being excited to see their adopted daughter.

Greta's bedroom wasn't that far. They walked silently until they reached their destination. Yuuri opened the door and they went inside. A young lady was sitting near the window deeply immersed in a book she was reading. She didn't notice the two coming in. From her physical appearance, she looked eighteen years old. Her long brown hair was nearing her waist.

"Greta," Yuuri softly called her.

Greta averted her eyes from the book she was reading and turned to the source of the voice. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she saw Yuuri and Wolfram. "Father!" she cried happily, putting down the book. She stood up and embraced Yuuri tightly.

"I've missed you," Yuuri said, returning her hug.

"I've missed you too, father," Greta replied. She turned her attention to Wolfram and hugged him as well. "Papa, I'm so glad to see you,"

"I'm glad to see you, too," Wolfram answered, smiling sweetly at her. "How was your trip?"

"It was fun!" She respond enthusiastically. "Mama-Cheri and I went to a lot of places. The sceneries were so beautiful. I wish you had been there with me."

"We're very sorry, Princess," Wolfram replied, kissing her forehead. "Probably next time we could all go together."

"It's okay, Papa," Greta said understandingly. "I know you and Father are very busy."

"Why don't we continue this over dinner?" Yuuri said offered. "The others must be excited to see you again."

Wolfram and Greta agreed and they all went to the dining room. Greta chatted happily as they made their way. When they arrived, Gwendal, Anissina, and Gunter were already present. As expected, they were happy to see Greta again. She became a favorite among them, especially to Gwendal. They rose and greeted the royal family and took turns hugging Greta.

"Conrad and Cheri-sama aren't here yet?" Yuuri asked as he sat down, noticing their absence. The others took their seats after Yuuri had. Conrad came in after they had sat down.

"Mother said she'll be late as she is still taking her bath," Conrad answered him, taking his seat. He took notice of Greta seated beside Wolfram and smiled at her. "Princess, welcome back."

Greta smiled back at him. They decided to wait for Cheri and asked Greta to tell them stories as they waited for her. She then continued her story about the journey she had taken. Everybody kept quiet and listened to her as she described the different places she went to. They didn't notice how many minutes had passed until Cheri appeared, wearing an elegant black dress.

She walked across the room and greeted each of her sons. When she reached Wolfram, she immediately pulled him into a tight hug, more like strangling him, commenting on how he looks exactly like her despite the passing of the years.

"Wolfie is becoming more and more beautiful," she remarked, earning a look of annoyance from her youngest son. "Ah. A perfect match for Yuuri-heika!"

"Mother, please," Wolfram said appearing to look exasperated but still smiling nonetheless.

The rest laughed at Wolfram's reaction. The two took their seats and they all enjoyed a simple dinner. Most of the talking was done by Greta and Cheri.

They retreated back to their bedrooms afterwards.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called him.

"Hmm?" Yuuri answered him while changing into his pajamas. Wolfram had already changed into his pink nightgown and was sitting crossed legs on their bed.

"I have an idea. After our visit in Big Shimaron, why don't we go for a little break?"

Yuuri finished changing and joined Wolfram on the bed. "I think that's an excellent idea. Will it be with everyone or do you prefer with just the two of us?"

"It'll be fun to go with everyone," Wolfram said, leaning closer to Yuuri. "But I wouldn't mind just the two of us."

Yuuri's eyes glint mischievously. "I say let it be the two of us."

"You sure about that, Yuuri?" Wolfram looked surprised at Yuuri's words.

The king burst out laughing at the seriousness of Wolfram's face. "Of course not!"

"Oh, I see," Wolfram said pouting, turning his back against Yuuri. "You're just teasing me."

"Hey!" Wolfram didn't change his position even if Yuuri was forcing him to face him.

"C'mon, Wolf," Yuuri pleaded. "Don't be like that, geez."

He was about to lose hope when Wolfram suddenly turned. Before he could do anything, he felt soft lips pressing against his own. Wolfram's action caught him off guard, so it was seconds later before he was able to say anything. He could only stare at those beautiful emerald green eyes. Wolfram had a look of complete satisfaction on his face.

"Evil," Yuuri breathed out.

"But you love me."

"Of course I do, you're the person I love most in the world."

"Which world?" Wolfram asked innocently.

"All of them!"

"Good. That goes the same for me."

"Let's go to sleep." Yuuri suggested, yawning.

"Sure."

"Good night, Wolf."

"Good night, wimp," Wolfram said, lying on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Conrad," Yuuri called his godfather. He was standing in front of the fountain.

"You called, heika?"

"Yes, I'm going to Earth for a while," Yuuri informed him. "I've already told the others about it, but it won't take long. I just have to take care of some business."

"Why so sudden?" Conrad inquired. "Your departure for Big Shimaron is scheduled in two weeks time."

"It's a secret."

"Does it have anything to do with your anniversary?" Conrad said wisely.

"I don't know," Yuuri said innocently but Conrad guessed that he was correct.

"Well then, please take care of yourself over there. Send my regards to your family."

Yuuri nodded and dived into the water. He felt the familiar feeling of being pulled into nothingness. The next thing he knew, he was sitting in the bath tub of his house. He was back home.

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuuri got out of the tub and opened the door. He was still dripping wet. There was no towel waiting for him at the bathroom, probably because his family wasn't expecting his return. It was, after all, a sudden visit. He was greeted by his mother, with a towel at her hand. His mother was surprised to see him.

"Did something happen there, Yuu-chan?" his mother asked him.

"No, Mom," Yuuri said, shaking his head. "I just came back to buy something."

"What for?"

"Well, our anniversary is nearing and I was thinking of what gift to buy Wolfram."

"Ah, so what are you giving him?"

"I have something in mind, but I'm still thinking about it."

"I have an idea, Yuu-chan!" his mother squealed. "Why don't you buy Wolf-chan a wonderful dress! I'm sure he'll look very pretty in it."

"Sorry, Mom," Yuuri disagreed. "But my fiancé is a guy."

Miko looked crestfallen at his son's decision but quickly recovered. "If that's what you want then."

Yuuri looked happy that his mom didn't look too disappointed. He'll never, ever let Wolfram wear a dress. Not just because his fiancé is a guy but he hates to think what'll happen if he allowed that. Probably more men and women will come after him. Wolfram had a lot of admirers, he doesn't need anymore.

"Yuu-chan, are you staying long?" his mother asked him, changing the subject.

"No, I'll be returning soon since I'll be attending a coronation in another country," but added hastily after seeing his mom's disappointed face. "I'll visit again afterwards with Wolfram and will be staying long then."

His mother's face lit up considerably after he said it. "That's great Yuu-chan! I look forward to seeing Wolf-chan again!"

"Right then, Mom, I'll go and change now."

"Okay, dear."

Yuuri went to his bedroom and picked out some clothes. It had been a long time since he last slept there; ever since he made the decision of permanently staying in Shin Makoku. He just visits his family occasionally and on every holiday. Most of those times, he was accompanied by Wolfram and the others. He just finished changing when his mother called him.

"Yuu-chan! Telephone!"

He ran on the stairs and picked up the phone immediately. "Hello? Murata?"

"You were really expecting me." The voice on the other line chuckled.

"Great. You got my message then!"

"Yes. As you requested, nobody knew I came back except Shinou and Ulrike."

"Thanks a lot, Murata," Yuuri said gratefully. "I'll pick you up right away then. I'll also explain the details when I get there."

"Sure. Don't make me wait too long or I won't help you, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Wait for me there."

He put down the receiver as quickly as he could and dashed towards the doorway. He bade good-bye to his mother as he left.

Murata Ken was waiting for him at the doorstep by the time he arrived. He was wearing casual clothes and grinned at Yuuri when he noticed the latter arriving. He stopped in front of him, catching his breath. He appeared to have run all the way from this house.

"Hello, Shibuya," he greeted him. "Care to explain now?"

"Yeah," he replied, breathing rapidly. "You know our anniversary is coming, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Murata asked bluntly.

"I'm planning to buy Wolfram a gift here, but since I'm not a good in picking out good stuff I need you to second my opinion." He noticed Murata's eyes narrowing as he said that.

"We're going out shopping," Murata stated, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Umm. That's one way of putting it," Yuuri said, trying to lighten the situation.

"You're planning to buy Wolfram a gift and you asked me back just to help you pick out one?" Murata said, aghast on what he found out.

"That's… Well… You see…" Yuuri didn't know what to say so that he wouldn't incur the wrath of Murata. And he really needs his best friend's help.

"Fine," he snapped.

"Really? You're not mad?" Yuuri asked, hopeful.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Murata said, sighing. "It's not that I didn't expect that. So, anyway, are you going to tell where exactly are we going?"

"I was thinking of this particular store," Yuuri replied hurriedly. "It's not really far. I'll lead the way."

Yuuri started walking with Murata following him. They didn't talk all the way, making the young king uneasy.

"I'm not mad," Murata said when Yuuri was about to open his mouth.

"Eh? You haven't even heard what I wanted to ask."

Murata didn't answer until Yuuri came into a halt. "It's written all over your face."

They stopped in front of a store. It was old in structure yet still managed to look elegant. Murata recognized the store instantly though this was the first time he would pay a visit. It was well known for the unique pieces it makes. There weren't many costumers inside. A clerk welcomed them inside and Yuuri wandered off, looking at the displays while the clerk assisted him.

"Murata, what do you think of this?" Yuuri asked.

Murata looked at it closely before giving his judgment. "It's perfect. He'll definitely like it."

* * *

This chapter was beta-ed by **Raelyn33.**

Hmm. I wonder what he bought for Wolfram? Any guess? XD

Oh yeah, the pairings for this story is YuuRam. Sorry for the confusion. I was too lazy to put it.

Also, somebody got the thing about Wolfram right. Congratulations! (Don't read the reviews if you don't want it to be spoiled. grins.)

I'd like to thank the following:

TheLadPendragon, Lady Mitsuki von Bielefeld, yukifangurl31295, blaCkxxxRoS3, coolgamer, Shakuya Rei

and the people who added my story to their Favorite and Story alert.

The next update... I don't know when. My sched is really busy now, with us second years having our community and hospital duty. I also have classes during saturdays! T_T But still, I'll try my best to be able to update soon. Reviews might help. XD

Before I forget, to those who are reading Truth in My Heart, the next chapter's title is: Anna ni issho datta no ni.

Finally, suggestions, comments, and recommendations are welcomed! So don't forget to drop a review!


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

In Yuuri's hand was a small black box which he opened earlier to show Murata what was inside. Encased on its velvety black covering was a silver ring. It wasn't very flashy but rather a simple one. The only detail it had was a thin gold line on the middle. Nothing over the top. Yuuri immediately knew it was the one the moment he saw it. It maybe simple but it was radiating a feeling of elegance. A perfect match for a person like his Wolfram.

Wolfram was beautiful, so beautiful that anything that comes within his proximity looks surprisingly plain. With that in mind, he decided it was already pointless to buy something that was ostentatious but rather he went to look for an item that would compliment, if not, enhance his beauty. But he also wanted to put a touch of Japanese culture in it and since it was customary for couples to have one, he decided it'll be the one he would buy.

"_I wonder how Wolfram will react once he receives this," _Yuuri wondered. _"I really hope he'll like it."_

"So are you going to buy it or not?" Murata's voice interrupted his thoughts, snapping his two fingers in front of him. Yuuri did not realize he was dozing off again.

"Yeah," Yuuri replied dreamily, tearing his eyes off the ring. He talked to the clerk once again and was directed towards the counter. He paid for it and after a few minutes they made their way out with a paper bag tucked under his arm, containing his gift. He saw there was no need to gift wrap it any more. One of the clerks bowed out to them as they left.

"Let me see it," Murata said excitedly.

Yuuri gave the bag to Murata and silently waited for his reaction.

"You bought a paired ring?" Murata exclaimed loudly, checking the contents of the bag. "One ring is already expensive as it is how much more if it is two!"

Yuuri tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Murata was overreacting again. "Chill, Ken. So what if it's more expensive than the usual? It is for a special occasion so I want it to be perfect and I want to propose to Wolfram, Japanese style."

"But, you two are already engaged, for years in fact. Why have you thought of proposing now of all times?"

Yuuri shrugged. "Well, it just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Murata asked further.

"You do know I've been raised Japanese so I guess I wanted to propose to him in our way." Yuuri said it with all seriousness that Murata burst into a fit of laughter after hearing his explanation.

"Really Shibuya!" Murata said between chokes of laughter. "I didn't know you could be this cheesy. If our friends knew about that they'd probably laugh their asses off!"

Yuuri turned the brightest shade of red at this. "Shut up!" he barked, attempting to smack Murata on the head. Murata, however, managed to evade, thanks to his quick reflexes.

"Woah. Missed me!" Murata teased, laughing at the flustered face of Yuuri.

Yuuri gave him a death glare. "Be thankful you are my best friend or I would have killed you."

"No, even if we're not you can't kill me," Murata answered with all seriousness.

"And why is that?" Yuuri asked skeptically, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Cause you owe me big time. I helped you, you know."

"Right, I forgot you were a big help," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "How kind of you to remind me."

"Glad you remembered," Murata Ken answered, pretending to be oblivious to the sarcastic tone of Yuuri. "Anyway, where did you even get the money to pay for it? You were in Shin Makoku for a long time. You couldn't have found a job on such a short time and earn that money."

Yuuri took a step back and stared at the man considered to be the Great Sage with his mouth hanging open. "Are you really Murata Ken? Because if you are, you should have figured it out already. As far as I know, the Great Sage doesn't let anything pass him by unnoticed."

"You got me," the Great Sage answered sheepishly. "But I thought it would be better if you just told me."

"I don't need to tell you because you already know. So what's the point?"

Now it's Murata's turn to roll his eyes. "You know, I kinda miss the old Shibuya. At least he'd answer my questions and all."

"Gone is the past now. So will we stand here all day and bicker or will we look for a place to eat because if you don't know yet, I'm quite famished here."

"Fine," Murata answered, raising his hands in defeat. "Come on, I heard there was a McDonald's around here somewhere."

They both began to walk with Murata Ken in the lead. Yuuri followed him silently, pondering on Murata's question earlier. Those paired rings were indeed expensive. It was to be expected since that store was known for the unique pieces it makes. There will never be another pair like the ones he bought moments ago. Celebrities often come to purchase an accessory or jewelry from there.

Luckily for him, he was able to save money from his part-time jobs before permanently settling in Shin Makoku. Hey, he may be a king but on Earth, he was nothing more than the little brother of the Maoh. Of course, he could always ask his brother to get him what he wants but there's no way he'd do that. He had always been independent ever since he was young. Plus what was the point in giving something to Wolfram if he didn't worked for it. If he was going to give something it'll always have a sentimental value to him.

"There it is," Murata said, pointing at the big M sign. They took a turn at the corner and stopped in front of McDonald's. They peeked inside to see if it was jam packed with people. Fortunately enough, it wasn't considering the time.

"Grab us a chair," Yuuri ordered Murata and added as he saw him open his mouth. "I know. My treat. You don't need to say it."

Murata smirked and went to look for a table for them. Yuuri, on the other hand, went in the line. There weren't a lot of people in the queue so in no time he was already giving his orders. Double Cheese burger with large fries and drinks for him and Chicken McNuggets with double rice for Murata. He quickly paid for their orders and went back to their table.

They ate quickly, practically shoving the food in their mouths. In no time, they managed to finish eating their entire meal.

"I'm stuffed!" Yuuri finally announced, taking a sip from his drink.

"Me too," Murata said while wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Say Yuuri, when do you plan on proposing to Wolfram?"

"I still need to check the calendar when we get back," Yuuri absent mindedly told him. Shin Makoku's time is different from the Earth's so he can't say for sure. "The last time I checked before coming here, I still have a week before our anniversary."

"Eh? Only a week?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Shouldn't we go back now? Time flies faster there than here."

"Yeah, you got a point," Yuuri agreed, getting up from his chair and Murata followed suit. "I also promised Gunter I'd be back soon. He's probably worried already since the departure for Big Shimaron is near."

"He really cares about your well-being."

Yuuri chuckled. Gunter was so fond of him that he felt like he has a doting mother back in Shin Makoku. "That's true."

The two fell silent as they walked the rest of the way to Yuuri's house, each occupied in their own thoughts. Murata in particular seemed a little bit troubled.

"Yuuri, regarding Big Shimaron," Murata brought up. "I'm not sure if they are really sincere in their intentions of becoming allies with us but over the years I lived I learned that that country shouldn't be trusted."

"Gunter and Gwendal also had the same view," Yuuri informed him. "But I can't just ignore it. Besides, I doubt Big Shimaron will do anything to me and anyone with me."

"But in any case, be extra careful," Murata warned him. "I have an uneasy feeling about this. I think something bad is about to happen."

"Sure, I'll do that." He then suddenly thought of Wolfram and a feeling of worry flowed through him. Something bad is going to happen. Murata's instincts were never wrong. Yuuri hoped that whatever is going to happen won't occur and if it ever does, it won't be as bad a Murata feared.

* * *

"Are you really going to go, Yuu-chan?" His mother said sadly as he and Murata got on the tub.

Earlier that day, he had shown his parents and Shiori the gift he will be giving to his fiancé and his plan to propose to him. All three agreed that it was the perfect gift, particularly his mother who literally squealed the moment she saw it saying her how fast his Yuu-chan had grown up and how lucky he was to find his perfect "bride". His dad almost cried seeing his youngest son already an adult. Shiori was hysterical at first, asking Yuuri if he knew what he was doing. But in the end, all of them knew he was making the right choice. Yuuri felt that once he proposed, then he can truly say that they are both fiancés.

"It's not as if I have a choice," Yuuri explained to her. "I've been here for almost two days and I promised I'd get back there as soon as I can."

But… But.." Miko said tearfully as tears threatened to fall. "I won't even get to see you proposing to Wolf."

"Don't worry, Mama-san, I'll drag the two of them here as soon as the business with Big Shimaron is over," Murata assured her. "Then, we can have them re-enact the whole proposal here and we can videotape it."

"That's wonderful idea, Ken-chan!" Miko exclaimed. "We can have a mini ceremony here and Wolf can wear a beautiful dress!"

Yuuri gave a weak smile. His mom could overreact at times. "Well, were off."

"Alright then," Miko agreed. "Take care then Yuu-chan, Ken-chan. I'll make your favorite curry the next time you come back."

"Bye mom," Yuuri bade her. As soon as he said that, the two disappeared instantly, beginning their journey back to Shin Makoku.

Yuuri, already having the power to control where they end up, made sure they appeared at Blood Pledge Castle. He wasn't disappointed and he ended up in his personal bathroom. Murata wasn't with him as the latter asked him to send him directly to the Temple, claiming he had some important matters to attend to. Yuuri suspected he just wanted to get to the temple maidens as quick as he could.

"Welcome back, Yuuri," a familiar voice greeted him.

Yuuri turned to the voice. Wolfram was standing at the edge of the large bathtub holding a dry towel and his usual black uniform with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm back, Wolf," Yuuri softly replied, returning back the smile. Seeing Wolfram again made his heart flutter a bit. He couldn't wait to give the gift and propose to him. But first, he must make sure everything was perfect and that his beloved Wolfram won't know about it. Preparations must be made discreetly and fast.

Well, he could count on Conrad and Gwendal for help; they'd do anything for their youngest brother. Greta would love to be a part of the whole preparations. As for Gunter..? Yuuri thought it'd be best to leave him in the dark. Gunter always makes a big deal with this kind of thing. He was sure that his adviser would insist on a lavish celebration; something he'd rather avoid. He couldn't wait for that day to arrive.

"Let's go, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked him.

Yuuri gave a nod and they left the room. Passing by the window Yuuri saw how beautiful the sky is. Shin Makoku had been a peaceful land for many years now. Something that he hoped would continue throughout the years.

* * *

Finally! The long overdue chapter. I hope you guys liked it! :))


	4. Night of Intersecting Feelings

**Author's notes:** I do not have any explanation why I left this story hanging for years. Well, it's partly because I was so busy that time and lost interest. But. I'm thinking of updating this one regularly.

This is a READ AT YOUR OWN RISK chapter. Why? Because it is not yet beta'ed 'cause my beta editors seems to be a bit busy with RL. So, this means it's full of grammatical errors (missing and misspeled words and such). If you can't tolerate it, I suggest you click back and wait for the edited version. If you can, feel free to continue and leave a review! :D

This chapter is dedicated to **Wolfram99. **Happy birthday! Even if the chapter you requested is way past your birthday. Forgive this author, please?

* * *

Preparations for the king and his entourage's departure to Big Cimaron made the whole castle busy. The party is to set sail five days from now and last minute preparations were being seen off. Here and there, various attendants are seen running and checking everything that will be brought to the trip. The journey to Big Cimaron will be a long one that is why preparation must be checked right down to the letter. The ship, which was a state of the art cruise designed by Her Excellency, Anissina Von Karbelnikoff, will be used during the trip.

Yuuri was even busier than rest of his court. Along with overseeing the arrangements proposed by Gunter, he was also making secret preparations for his proposal to Wolfram, something that he was having a hard time to do. Maid, soldiers, and even members of the nobles kept popping one after another that he was unable to make time to prepare thoroughly. Conrad and Gwendal were giving him all the help they can give to the young monarch but still, it was not enough. But tonight, after all the effort he went through, after all the running, preparing and coordinating, he could finally put the plan into action. Yuuri wanted a perfect, one-of-kind proposal but he wanted it to be simple, private and could sweep Wolfram of his feet.

"Your Majesty," the soldiers greeted as he passed by the corridors, saluting him.

"If anyone would be asking, tell them you saw me go to the other direction," he told them quickly. "That is an order, okay?" he added before making a quick getaway.

All of the soldiers nodded at him without question. At first, they were confused and were torn between following the orders made by their king and ensuring his safety. Then, gossips started to circulate at the kitchens that the king was preparing an event of sorts for his crown prince. From then on, everyone at the castle promised they would help Yuuri in their own way so that the king's plans would be a success. As the king made his way, a loud cry of 'HEIKA!' was heard throughout the castle and surely, Gunter came running along.

"Have you seen His Majesty?" Gunter asked, worry and sweat adorning his face. From the looks of it, he had been running for quite a while.

The usual answer of 'I think I saw His Majesty that way' was given to him, prompting Günter to dash away without a second thought, mumbling incoherent words as he went away. The soldiers heaved a sigh of relief. Though it will not hurt to have Günter informed, the king wanted the proposal to remain a secret.

Yuuri went straightly to Wolfram's unit's quarters. He had earlier conspired with Greta to distract Wolfram for a while since he needed to talk to them. It looked like his daughter had done what he had asked. He did not tell Greta about his plans to propose but she was shrewd enough to figure it out herself and why her father kept silent about it.

All the member's of Wolfram's s soon as Yuuri entered the room, all of the soldiers sprang up to their feet and salute their king. Yuuri, wasted no time and walked near them. The rest formed a circle around Yuuri as he whispered his plans to them. He had to be quick, Wolfram may come any moment and his plans would surely be ruined.

.

.

.

"Greta, where are we going?" Wolfram asked as his daughter drag him all around the palace. Earlier that morning, Greta suddenly burst in the middle of his training session; her face was brimming with excitement and asked if Wolfram could come with her. It was something that the princess has never done before since she knew how seriously Wolfram takes his duty.

Wolfram was at a dilemma and a _huge_ one at it. He could never say no to his daughter but at the same time, he could not simply cancel their morning training to accommodate her request. He stood there, contemplating on what to do, when one of his subordinate suddenly fell down. As Wolfram was assessing his soldier, he could not find anything wrong with him and yet there is complaint of pain. Another then volunteered to take him to the castle's infirmary. Wolfram realized it was all an act so that he could accompany his daughter. The prince felt touched at the thoughtfulness of his soldiers.

"You see, Papa, I saw something that I must absolutely show you," Greta answered cheerfully. Of course, in reality, she was only doing it to distract her Papa so he will not go near his soldier's quarters. They had already passed by the library, the kitchen, a still searching Gunter, and next to her list is the garden.

"Let's make it quick, okay?" Wolfram told her. "I still need to check our rations for the trip."

"Of course, papa, but isn't that Father's job?" Greta smiled at him. Wolfram refrained from asking anymore question and allowed his daughter to lead the way.

Wolfram looked guilty. "Supposed to be, yeah. But your father has a lot of work to do so I'm cutting him a bit of his work. Besides, it's not really that hard and I have a lot of free time. Since I became the crown prince, my work was reduced to just training my unit.

"Papa, you always work too hard for Father," Greta slightly teased, as they continue to walk.

"That's because I have to support Yuuri in any way I can," Wolfram answered fondly. "This kingdom, though peaceful, needs loyal and strong supporters to protect that peace that Yuuri created."

Greta listened as she led him towards the hill near the castle. A lone sakure stood there majestically. It is the place where the three of them would usually sit down to talk and have a break in the past when the weather is good. It was also a convenient place to hold a picnic and to escape the hustle and bustle of the castle. It was something that Greta missed dearly doing. They were not able to do that lately because both her father have gone busy. Greta carefully sat down and her father followed suit.

"Papa, I hope you won't get mad," the princess said in a small voice. "There is really nothing I wanted to show you. I just wanted to talk to you because it has been a while since the two of us sat down and talked to each other alone."

"I'm sorry, princess," Wolfram said guiltily.

"It's okay," Greta responded, a little too understandingly.

"When we come back from Big Cimaron, the three of us will go on a vacation," Wolfram promised. "Anywhere you want, for as long as you want. Yuuri and I will lock Günter and Gwendal on Yuuri's office and will use Anissina's best ship so they can't follow us."

Greta laughed softly as she tucks her brown locks beneath her ears. "I think if we do that, we'd be murdered when we return."

"The only ones who'll be in danger of being murdered are Yuuri and me," Wolfram joked. "Aniue is so fond of you that I'm willing to bet he likes you more than me."

"Yeah, and Gwendal has not really forgiven me from stealing his baby brother," Yuuri said seriously, surprising the two of them.

"Father, you're done…?" Greta asked.

"Yup," Yuuri answered, winking at his daughter. "Everything is all set and ready to roll."

Wolfram looked curiously from his fiancé and his daughter, apparently confused on what is going. "What is all set? What are you talking about?"

"It's a secret." Yuuri teased, earning a scowl from Wolfram. "Right, Greta?"

"Right!" Greta giggled.

"That's not fair!" Wolfram objected, looking incensed. "Hey, don't leave me out! I want to know too."

Yuuri simply smiled at Wolfram and said mysteriously, "You'll know soon enough, Wolf."

That answer enraged Wolfram more and looked at Yuuri threateningly. "You'll not tell me then, Yuuri?"

"No is no, Wolf," Yuuri said firmly, giving him a teasing smile.

"All right then," Wolfram relented although his eyes are saying something else. "You give me no choice."

The king looked at Wolfram weakly, cold sweat forming on his forehead. Something dangerous was going to happen, something dangerous for him. He knew this feeling. It was the same feeling he used to get whenever he and Wolfram used to argue in the past. And if his instincts are correct, then the next thing Wolfram would do is…. Yuuri gulped and prayed to Shinou that his life may be spared.

Wolfram raised his left hand and chanted, "All beings made of the element fire. _Obey this proud mazoku!"_

_"Oh no," Yuuri groaned loudly, his worst fears realizing. He immediately stood up and ran for his dear life before Wolfram could finish calling his element. _

"You wimp!" Wolfram shouted, fireball forming in his left hand. "Come back here!"

"I'm not a wimp, Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted back, once within a safe distance from the threatening Wolfram. "I'd be mad to come closer, with you holding fireballs!"

"That's your fault for keeping a secret to me!" Wolfram countered, rising to his feet.

Yuuri moved a foot farther while Wolfram was coming near steadily. Greta was watching her two fathers bicker with amusement. "Wolf, what are you doing? The king! Your king!"

Wolfram simply dismissed Yuuri's cries. "I don't care!"

Yuuri wildly looked around and saw no one to help him. "Greta, stop Wolfram!"

"What did you say, Father?" Greta said, pretending not hear her father's cries for help.

"Gah!" Yuuri cried as one of Wolfram's fireballs missed him. "You almost hit me!"

Wolfram looked at him, as if regretting he missed. "This one won't miss."

Yuuri ran again, ducked, and ran some more as Wolfram chased him all over without relenting. By the time they got tired of running, they were already sweating all over.

"Man, I'm tired," Yuuri said and lied down on the grasses. "You did not even show me any mercy, Wolf."

"You're lucky you're my fiancé," Wolfram scoffed as he too lied besides Yuuri. "Otherwise I would have burned you to crisps."

"Wolfram," said Yuuri seriously. "Sometimes, you scare the hell out of me."

"Good," Wolfram happily answere, making Yuuri stare at him in shock.

"But you know," Greta interjected. "It's has been a while since we goofed around. It was really funny seeing the two of you two run around like teens."

"Wouldn't it be great, for things to remain like this forever?" Yuuri said to them.

"It will remain like this, as long as you're the king, Yuuri," Wolfam told him as he holds his hands.

"Yeah, let's do this again, after we come back from Big Cimaron."

.

.

.

After taking a quick bath, Wolfram headed straight to the dining room, making a quick detour at Yuuri's office to pick him up. Yuuri returned back to his office to finish the day's work. As he neared the office, Wolfram noticed that the lights were already out and opening the door, he saw that no one inside. Wolfram had guessed that Yuuri may have gone down already and decided to do the same. He has not yet gone a few meters when he heard a noise outside. As he looked towards the spot where he heard a commotion, he heard the rustling of the leave but there is no wind blowing.

Wolfram looked around, tightening his guard in case there is an intruder. He lit a fire in his hands to lighten up his surroundings. As he scanned the area, a small fireball appeared in front of him, prompting Wolfram to go nearer. As he got closer another, another fireball appeared and the same thing happened when he got closer. Wolfram stopped in his track and analyzed the situation. It seems to him that the fireballs were leading him to some place. He decided to follow them. (At this, I'm imagining Wolfram entering some forest of sorts with bushes and trees but I just cannot find the right words). Wolfram continued to follow the fireballs that serve as his guide and ended at a clearing. Seated at the middle was none other than Yuuri, who was looking up in the sky.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cried anxiously. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Hey Wolf," Yuuri greeted him rather calmly. "Won't you sit beside me?"

Wolfram did as he was told and sat down, waiting for Yuuri to speak first. He noticed a picnic box besides Yuuri.

"I asked Ulrike if tonight will be a clear night," Yuuri told him. "She said there won't be any clouds so we will be able to see the sky clearly."

"Yuuri, do you mind explaining what is going on?" Wolfram asked in a strained voice.

Instead of answering, Yuuri pointed in the sky and said, "You'll understand soon enough. For now, look at the sky. It'll start in a few moments."

Wolfram was no longer confused. He was utterly bewildered by Yuuri's strange actions. He stared at Yuuri, who was looking in the sky, and averted his gaze only to see just in time a falling star. It started as one star falling then followed by two more and then countless shooting stars adorned the cloudless sky. It was beautiful; it looked like the stars were dancing and seemed just to be an arm's length. It lasted no more than five minutes before it ended.

"Murata told me about this," Yuuri said quietly, breaking the silence. "I wanted to watch it with you."

Wolfram was at loss for words. Thankfully, the darkness of their surrounding hid his blushing face. "Yuuri…"

"And I wanted to give you this," Yuuri continued, taking a box from his pocket and looking straightly at Wolfram's emerald eyes and took his left hand.

Wolframs blushed harder and instead look at his hands. Many would say he should already be used to this kind of things since they have been formally engaged for a long time, but Wolfram cannot helped but to feel embarrassed.

"Wolf, I know were already engaged, but, I still wanted to do our traditional proposal." Yuuri opened the box where the ring he had bought earlier was encased and took the ring out.

Wolfram suddenly understood what Yuuri was going to do. He already saw this kind of scene when he was watching some television during his stay in the Earth. It was the humans' way of proposing. "Yuuri, you're…?"

Yuuri took the ring and put it on Wolfram's ring finger and said, "Wolfram von Bielefeld, will you marry me?"

Wolfram stared the golden ring on his left hand and then stared back at Yuuri, unable to say anything. Tears were threatening to fall down on his beautiful face. He knew the significance of Yuuri's proposal. For Yuuri to propose to him in the tradition he was brought up with meant that Yuuri had accepted him wholeheartedly and without reservation and that he is not going through the marriage because he was forced to. They were going to be married because they both want to.

"What's you're answer, Wolf?" Yuuri asked.

"Wimp," Wolfram answered in a shaky voice. "Of course, it's a 'Yes'. It's always a 'Yes'. That's not going to change no matter what."

"I'm glad," Yuuri said sincerely. "Because I can't imagine a life without you, Wolf. I'd die if you'll ever leave me."

"I'll always be with you, Yuuri. I promise you that."

Yuuri pulled Wolfram closer and embraced him tightly and planted a kiss on his soft lips which surprised his blond prince, though Wolfram did not push him away. Yuuri then whispered on Wolfram's ears, "I love you, Wolf. More than you'll ever know."

Wolfram held Yuuri's hands and brought them near his heart. "My heart only beats for you because you're the only one who made me fall in love."

"That's supposed to be my line," Yuuri joked while Wolfram smiled. "Anyway, do you want some tea and some bread? I'm sure you're hungry right now since we haven't eaten dinner." Yuuri opened the basket and poured Wolfram some hot tea. He took a loaf of bread next and broke it into half.

Wolfram took it appreciatively. It was still a bit warm.

"Sorry it's the only thing I have right now," Yuuri told him apologetically. "I didn't want to make a fuss on the kitchens."

"It's okay," Wolfram reassured him, taking a bite from his bread. "Anyway, how did you set this entire thing up? I didn't even notice anything."

"Remember earlier? The secret Greta and me were talking about?"

"Oh, so this is what it's all about," Wolfram said, putting the pieces together. "And now I'm guilty of chasing you around earlier."

"you should be!" Yuuri said, pretending to be stern. "But I guess I can let it slide off."

Wolfram looked relieve. "And the fireballs and the picnic basket?"

"I asked Greta to distract you while I ask some men of your unit to create them for me," Yuuri explained. "They were also the ones who created that disturbance you heard before to catch your attention. After they got you here, they left."

"How about the ring?"

"I bought it the last time I visited earth. Murata helped me go the store."

"I guess I have a lot to say 'thank you' to."

"Yeah, that includes me," Yuuri said to him, to which Wolfram rolled his eyes.

The two then became quiet, admiring the beauty of the night and looking content at each other's company. As the night drew on, some fireflies began to come out, creating a soft golden glow. Yuuri took out a blanket and wrapped it on their shoulders. Although Wolfram was not easily chilled, Yuuri does not want to take chances. A sick Wolfram is the last thing he wants on the coming days.

"It funny how two opposite people end up loving each other, isn't it?" Wolfram said out of the blue.

Yuuri looked at him for a second and thought about it. When they first got engaged, everyone in the kingdom thought that it would only last a year, some even better months. His personality and Wolfram's constantly clashed with each other. But now, everyone who knew the two of them would swear to Shinou how perfect they are together and that they are made for each other.

"It's because one has to complement another," Yuuri answered him. "We were born to complement each other."

"Then you're definitely going to be stuck with me," Wolfram joked him.

"Yeah. But if it's you, then I don't mind it at all."

"Me too," Wolfram whispered to Yuuri and moved closer to him.


	5. Conversations and Weddings

**Note: **This chapter is not yet beta-ed. Since I'm on a irregular basis, my beta doesn't know when to expect a chapter from me so I thought I'd post the chapter then when i get the correct one, I'll just update it. So, I'm really sorry for all the grammatical error.

**Note 2: **Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and added this story to their alert and favorite list. A big thank you! I'm really happy that people are still reading this even if I don't update it regularly.

I really had fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys will have fun reading it too. On with the story!

* * *

The news of the King proposing to the Crown Prince a second time around in secret circulated in the whole castle in no time. Although no one saw it happened with rumors of how Yuuri did it became the topic of gossip. Even Gunter came bursting to Yuuri's private office earlier that morning to confirm the news he has heard. Once he heard it from his king's lips, he went into a rampage, telling Yuuri that an occasion such as that one should have been prepared and celebrated with the whole kingdom as witness.

"No, Gunter," Yuuri said firmly when his advisor told him to do the proposal once again, but this time, with a party that would be, no doubt, a huge one, and then to have the Ten Noble Families to attend.

"But, Heikaaaaa," Gunter wailed, teary-eyed, as Yuuri calmly read the documents spread before him. He had long learned the most effective way of dealing with Gunter. That is to ignore him when having one of his moments. And according to his instincts, this was definitely one.

Conrad was leaning against the window with an amused smile on his face as the head advisor continues to persuade Yuuri. The king had told him what happened the night before, even though he already had an idea.

Before Yuuri could say another word, the door opened again for the second time. Yuuri glanced to see who it was, irritated at first. His annoyance disappeared the moment he saw that it was his daughter who came, with a hint of gracefulness behind every step.

"Stop, whining, Gunter," She admonished the advisor frankly with no remorse.

Yuuri flinched at the scolding tone Greta had. This, without a doubt, an attitude she learned from spending too much time with Anissina. Sometimes, he wonders if he made the right choice in letting Greta stay with her.

"But, Princess," Gunter cried but was cut off by Greta immediately.

"Now, Gunter, why don't we just save our energy and effort in preparing for their wedding ceremony, which I believe is around the corner."

Gunter miserable face immediately lighted up upon hearing Greta's suggestion. "Ah! Then does that mean Heika is planning to _marry _the Crown Prince soon? I should have known something bigger is being planned! I shall start preparing all the necessities! Ah! The most awaited event in the kingdom will soon be witnessed! The wedding must be spared no cost!"

Yuuri, who was largely forgotten in a corner, laughed nervously. It was not like was not yet thinking of marrying Wolfram. In fact, the reason he proposed was because he had already the intention of marrying him, _soon_. Unfortunately, this was not how he planned it to be.

"If you'll excuse me, Heika, I shall take my leave to make the arrangements so I can present them to you and the Crown Prince to see if they are to your liking," Gunter said excitedly, his eyes shining brightly. Yuuri swore he could see the stars dancing on those eyes.

Yuuri wanted to say no Gunter but did not find the heart to say so. In the end, he let his advisor go and do what he wanted to do. Instead, he turned his attention to his daughter, the reason for his current problem.

"Well, the only time I'll get to see the two of you get married while I'm not yet old is this time since mazokus age slower than humans," She told Yuuri as if reading his mind. "And I don't want to wear a dress when I'm a baldy, old woman."

"We could have gotten married without making a fuss," Yuuri countered. "You know how much I hate spending too much on such matters."

"What?!" Greta cried, scandalized, looking at her father with horror. "You mean to say your marriage is _not_ important? Marrying Papa?!"

"Of course, it is!" Yuuri immediately said. "It's one of the most important event if my life!"

"Father," Greta said patiently, as if Yuuri is not getting her point. "You do believe, as well as I do, that important events much be celebrated properly, right?"

"Ye-yes?" answered Yuuri hesitantly. He could not see where this conversation is going.

"And you just said that your marriage to Papa Wolf is _one_ of the most important even in your life, right?" she pressed on, looking intently at her father.

"I did say that."

Greta instantly brightened up. "Then, that settles it!"

"What settled what?" Yuuri asked confusedly.

"You said that important events must be celebrated properly. And you said that your marriage is an important event. Therefore, it only follows that it should be celebrated with no less than befitting a king."

"I didn't say anything like that!" Yuuri said indignantly.

"Yes, you did," Greta objected and stood up to make her leave. "Now, I must go and tell grandmother of your decision. I'm sure she'll be pretty excited when she hears about this."

Yuuri watched as his daughter left his office, his mind still unable to believe on what just happened. Since when did his daughter become that cunning? He shook his head in disbelief and tried to resume his focus on the documents that should be completed before the day ends. He wanted to spend the afternoon with Wolfram since the weather is nice.

He mused for a while on how Wolfram was faring that moment. He was pretty sure that his brothers have already heard the big news. No information escaped their ears, especially if the said information concerned their precious little brother. Yuuri would even be willing to bet that somewhere around the castle, Wolfram was being interrogated by Gwendal. Conrad was not much of a problem. He already gave his approval years ago. He liked Yuuri for Wolfram. Gwendal was another matter. The commander of the demon army will not likely give up his baby brother. Not even to the one who is the demon king. Gwendal felt that since he is the eldest and that the three of them lost their father, he must now be the one to take up that role and look after the well being of his younger brothers. And Gwendal takes that role seriously, sometimes too seriously.

Yuuri briefly wondered if he should have asked for Gwendal's blessing first before proposing. Well, too late now. Besides, they were already engaged the first time; he only did it this time since he wanted to do it in his own way. There was no difference, really.

"I wonder how Wolf is doing right now," Yuuri pondered as he started making a head start at the mountain of work that needs to be done.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in Gwendal's office, Wolfram was being held hostage by no other than his eldest brother.

"When?" Gwendal growled through gritted teeth.

Wolfram braced himself for the endless question that would surely be asked. "Last night, in the gardens. Just the two of us. "

Gwendal's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And?"

Wolfram breathed in and out to calm himself. He was starting to get impatient with all the fuss his brother was making. Conrad was not even helping; he was only casually leaning on the wall, allowing their elder brother to strip him down. "Yuuri proposed, Earth style by the way, gave me a ring, which I accepted, then I said yes. That's it."

"That's it?" Gwendal repeated, a bit of doubt in his voice. "You sure there's nothing else?"

"Yes?" Wolfram unanswered confusedly. "Why would there be anything else?"

Gwendal breathed deeply shot a glance at Conrad, looking even more amused by the second. Wolfram was even more confused. That was not merely a look; it held another meaning that only the two of them understood.

"What's going on here?" Wolfram asked, annoyed at being left out.

Gwendal met Wolfram's gaze before shifting it back to Conrad, looking very uncomfortable. He opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it again immediately.

Wolfram was already getting impatient. Patience is not his virtue. And it will never be. Something was off and he needed to know, _now. _"Aniue, you're hiding something from me and you need to tell me."

"The thing is, Wolfram," Gwendal started uncertainly, debating what right words to use. "Your relationship with His Majesty has changed a lot now."

"And?" Wolfram pressed on, his fingers tapping on the table. He could not see where this conversation is going. "What does that have to do with me? Yuuri and I were already long engaged."

"You were engaged because he slapped you without knowing the consequences of his action," Gwendal explained, a bit hesitantly. "But now, he has proposed on his own way, not just merely due to our tradition."

"I don't understand," the prince said flatly.

"Meaning he is fairly serious on marrying you." Gwendal continued.

"Of course, he is," Wolfram scoffed. "I'd kill that wimp if he's not serious on marrying me after he made that proposal.

Sensing that Wolfram does not see the point of the conversation, Gwendal gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't do this. Conrad, tell him."

Conrad took him time before saying anything, fixing his thoughts. "Gwendal is concerned whether you're starting to be physically involved with His Majesty."

It was as if a bomb was dropped and the whole room became silent. Wolfram stared both at his brothers for a moment before he blurted out, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, Wolfram," Gwendal muttered unwillingly, frowning as he said it. He was already starting to regret opening this topic. It was both awkward and embarrassing.

"I'm not having _this_ conversation with the two of you!" Wolfram shouted indignantly, his face starting to redden. Of the entire question that needs to be asked. Of the entire topic that could be covered, it has to be this one. Oh, no. This was one thing he would never talk with his brothers.

Conrad stepped in and tried to calm the fuming prince. "You just have to answer the question, Wolfram."

"Of course not!" Wolfram readily objected.

Gwendal looked relieved at hearing his baby brother's answer. "I know you are not that type of person Wolfram but I still have to make sure. You are now the Crown Prince and you should know your responsibility and avoid any scandal that could tarnish both yours and the king's name. At least wait after you are married. Or… don't even try it?" He added the last part as though he was serious. Gwendal was not serious. He was determine that his little baby brother remain pure as he is right not. No one, in his mind, even if it was the king, is truly worthy of Wolfram.

"Aniue, please!" Wolfram begged, jumping to his feet and attempting to cut the conversation short. In any way possible and as soon as possible. "Yuuri and I know our responsibility. Besides, we are already adults so you don't have to worry about anything."

It was Conrad who answered instead and smiled. "Okay Wolfram. You're off the hook."

Wolfram did not waste anytime leaving the room, not even bothering to look back. At that moment, all he cared about was to leave the vicinity of his brothers. He cannot believe Gwendal tried to have "the talk" with him. He felt that he would die from the embarrassment. They were already considered adult according to the tradition and culture of shin Makoku yet he would no way in hell sit down and talk about _that_ topic with his brothers.

He ran off to the only place he would be able to rant all he want without care, Yuuri's office. He did not even bother knocking first. Wolfram burst inside the room, to the general astonishment of Yuuri. Wolfram was always the one about rules and etiquette, having been born and raised as a prince and a soldier.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri said surprised, putting his pen down while his fiancé sat on the chair in front of him. "Don't you have your training with your unit today?"

"I have if only I wasn't held hostage by my brothers," he told Yuuri irritably.

"_Bingo_,"Yuuri thought. It was the exact thing he thought of when Gwendal cancelled their appointment today. There were only two reason Gwendal would do that. One, he was being hunted by Anissina at that moment and he needed to hide. Second, if something came up that concerns his baby brother. Anissina was not conducting an experiment today so Yuuri thought it had to be the latter. He was not disappointed. "Um, so what happened?"

"They tried to have the talk with me!" Wolfram said with added irritation, his eyebrows twitching. He was still flushed from the embarrassment he faced earlier.

"_The talk_?" Yuuri asked, clueless on what Wolfram was talking about.

"Yes, the talk," Wolfram said with emphasis. "I can't believe what they were trying to do! Ugh! I wanted to die right there and then for the humiliation!"

Yuuri, ever innocent, was still oblivious to that Wolfram irritated about. "Uh, Wolf, _what_ are you talking about?"

Wolfram gave him the look that plainly says 'Are you serious?' and wanted to shout at him. He changed his mind though. He simply sent Yuuri a glare. "I'm talking about the one when lovers get intimate with each other. Got it?"

"Oh. Ohh!" said Yuuri as a look of comprehension dawn on him. The king thought that Wolfram had a right to be pissed off. Well, not quite since his brothers only thought of his well being. Still, it would be quite awkward too. He imagined himself being in the shoes of Wolfram, with Shori and his dad replacing Gwendal and Conrad. He shuddered at the thought. He could well understand the feeling Wolfram was having right not. Although he was secretly glad he was not the one that went through that ordeal.

"Finally!" Wolfram said exasperatedly, though a bit exaggerated to show his point. "You're still a wimp, wimp."

"I'm not!" Yuuri objected automatically. "Just because I didn't get it immediately doesn't make me a wimp!"

"Whatever," Wolfram said dismissively. "Anyway, _you_ should have been at my place instead of me!"

"What?!" Yuuri said, taken aback. "Why should it be me?!"

"Because it is your responsibility," Wolfram said in a matter-of-fact manner.

How and why it became his responsibility, Yuuri had no idea. Although arguing with Wolfram did not seem to be the best idea. Wolfram had a tendency of not to lose an argument. Even if he is the one wrong in the said argument. Yuuri thought it was the best to let it down. It turned out to be a good decision too. A few more rants that took his breath away and Wolfram was done.

"So, where do you want to eat lunch?" He asked Wolfram when the prince calmed down. "Do you want to eat outside? Today's weather is nice."

"Outside," Wolfram answered instantly. "I need a breath of fresh air."

Yuuri called one of the maids over and informed her to serve lunch at the gardens. Before Yuuri became king, most of the royal court eats their meals separately. However, Yuuri insisted on eating breakfast and dinner together, with the exemption of lunch since there were times when there is a lot of work to be done.

Today was one of those days. Gwendal is busy making last minute preparations for their departure. Gunter was made busy making preparations for their wedding. Greta was off making announcements to Cheri. Anissina was off to her brother's territory. All in all, only he and Wolfram will have each other for company. He did not mind it though. Wolfram's presence was more than enough. The blond prince always has something to say, something to talk about when he is with Yuuri.

"So, Gunter came running into my office earlier," Yuuri was telling Wolfram as they took their seats in the garden. "At first, I thought it was some national emergency that set him off. Only to find out it is not. He just found out the secret proposal I made and wanted to know if it is true. "

"You know Gunter," Wolfram said in a matter of fact voice. "He tends to overreact most of the time, especially if it is related to you. Then what happened?"

"Greta came in, scolded Gunter, and somehow worked her way into convincing me we should marry, soon," Yuuri responded, his voice a bit indifferent.

"Oh, what did you say?"

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. "At first, I thought that it was _too_ soon. I mean, I just proposed and everything and now getting married?"

He paused again before continuing while a fond smile appears on his face. "But when I thought about it, I realized that why not? We've been together for so long that we should really tie the knot you know."

Wolfram stared at Yuuri, half believing, half doubting. "Are you serious?

"Dead serious, Wolf," Yuuri looked directly at the emerald eyes and said it with all the seriousness he could muster.

The prince gaped at Yuuri, unsure of what to say. It was all overwhelming. He knew that he will soon marry Yuuri but he did not expect soon to be seen as a few months from now. He expected years or even decades before they got married since time does not really matter to demons.

"Are you okay, Wolf?" Yuuri asked concernedly when Wolfram remained silent.

"Ye-yeah," Wolfram said slowly. "I guess I just didn't expect that we'll get married sooner,"

Yuuri looked worried. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not," Wolfram responded briskly and added with a smile, "I'm glad."

"Good," Yuuri said. "Because soon, you'll be Wolfram von Bielefeld Shibuya."

"Hey," Wolfram frowned, folding his arms. "Shouldn't it be Yuuri Shibuya Von Bielefeld?"

"No, because I'm the king," Yuuri said simply with a smug smile.

Wolfram had no argument to counter Yuuri's. Yuuri smile grew wider at the defeat of his fiancé, something that rarely happens. Wolfram shot him a death glare.

"Oh, our lunch looks delicious," Yuuri commented innocently as he saw the tray of food coming their way.


End file.
